


your hands and lips still know their way around

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: David and Patrick cuddling and David being tender.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177





	your hands and lips still know their way around

**Author's Note:**

> self harm & scars trigger warning! nothing is described in graphic detail.
> 
> title from "talk me down" by Troye Sivan

“What are you doing down there?” Patrick asks, laying back on his pillow, grinning and blissed out. Even though Patrick came about 3 minutes ago, David is still between his legs. He’s peppering kisses across his belly, over his hip bones and stops to bite the soft flesh of his sides before placing more of his softest kisses to the faded scars on Patrick’s thigh.

“Just kissin’ ya,” David says simply. He rests his chin atop the soft flesh and traces the raised scar tissue that still hasn’t faded after years. Patrick doesn’t flinch away like he did the first few times David touched the scars, just leans farther back onto the pillow and lets David touch him everywhere and anywhere. It feels good to have David's hands on him which know their way around like it's his own body. 

His fingers glide over them again—they mostly just feel like Patrick’s normal skin, only slightly raised. The scars are soft, though, which surprised David the first time he really felt them. Colored only minutely paler than Patrick’s already light skin, they are barely noticeable. 

“I know you like to pretend they don’t exist most of the time, but I love them,” David says. “I don’t love the way you _got_ them, but I love anything that’s apart of you.”

Patrick’s face turns slightly pink, but he doesn’t turn away. Calloused fingertips meet David’s soft ones and feel Patrick’s skin. Under his own touch, Patrick hates feeling the remnants of his own past mistakes branded on his skin. He’s tried countless attempts to rid of the lasting evidence—cream after cream, aloe vera, coconut oil, vitamin E—you name it and he’s tried it. Eventually, he gave up. Like David says, they’re apart of him. They might just _always_ be apart of him. With David now, it’s easier to accept them as they are. 

David loves his thighs, the way they can hold him up and the way they can bracket his hips. When he gives Patrick massages, he’ll spend extra time working the muscles there and applying more oil to his scars. David loves him and has always shown him how much he loves his body. So, that’s how Patrick knows David has the purest of intents when gently placing his lips and fingertips against the scarred skin. They no longer contain the guilt and shame that he’s always believed that they did. How could they, when David feels so much love for Patrick and his body—every single inch of it.

“I used to really hate them,” Patrick whispers. “I– I was terrified for a _million_ different reasons when you were going to first see them. First time having sex with a man. . . with _you_ , it was scary enough _without_ these scars. But you never cared. You never faltered.” 

David is resting against Patrick’s thigh again, looking up like Patrick is the most beautiful thing in the world. Looking at him not only in a way that Patrick knows he’s listening, but in a way that he knows David sees him. Truly sees him—all of the ins and outs of who he is, even when Patrick doesn’t verbalize it. Because he doesn’t have to. 

“God knows I’ve made like a trillion mistakes and done things to myself I don’t like to think about either, but—” David sits up and joins Patrick, taking his hand in his. “I’d never falter.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u write things self-indulgently & just need to Feel and Say things so here this is. thought it was tame & tender enough to post. hope you enjoyed <3 stay safe, y'all!


End file.
